The Sea of Dreads and Dreams
by Kintora
Summary: Kairi feels neglected when Sora begins to show interst towards a new girl on Destiny Island. But there's something suspicious, something evil and dangerous about the innocent Selena. She gets what she wants, and she wants Kairi gone for good! SK, Oneshot.


The Sea of Dreads and Dreams  
  
Author: Mariah  
  
A/N: Guys, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I haven't really played the game, seeing I don't have it, but I've read enough fanfics to at least know about it. However, the settings will be on Destiny Island with the ocean and such. And probably not always accurate. Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie are also in here. Yeah. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Kairi feels neglected when Sora seems to have "feelings" for Selena, a new girl on Destiny Island. One night, she brings up her courage to tell Sora how much she cares about him. But Selena thinks that Kairi's in the way... And she has an evil plan to get rid of Kairi. Sokairi pairing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi sighed. Sora had finally come back to her, but around her, he just acted like a friend. Nothing more and nothing less she supposed. As usual, she sat on the dock and stared out towards the horizon. It wasn't much since it was only the middle of the day. The blue waters of the sea just seemed to mix with the blue color of the sky. Blue, cobalt, what's the difference. It still reminded her of Sora somehow.  
  
The young teen suddenly became interested in the crystalline water below her feet. It reflected the sky, the extremely bright sun, her face, Sora's face, the clouds, the---------  
  
Kairi practically fell into the water, "Sora?! What're you doing here?!"  
  
She looked at him and listened to his boyish laugh until he calmed down, "Can't a guy walk around when he's bored?" His bright blue eyes seemed laughingly at her. She tried to smile a genuine one, but instead, it turned out to be forced. But being Sora, he was too naive to notice.  
  
"What're you doing here on the dock every day?" he asked.  
  
Kairi shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel that looking at the ocean soothes me I guess."  
  
"I see." Sora took a seat beside her, letting his legs dangle over the side in the same fashion as Kairi's.  
  
Kairi could feel Sora's gaze on her and avoided it as best she could. She still felt really sad, how could Sora make her feel so heartbroken and he not know it?! Instead, she so numbly said, "But if you're so bored, why aren't you with Selena and hanging around with her?"  
  
She felt the wooden planks beneath her jolt slightly as Sora leapt to his feet, "That's right! I'll see you at lunch in a few, okay?!" Before she could even respond, Sora dashed away from her. She exhaled softly. Why was everything so depressing for her ever since Selena came? A lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye and flowed down to her chin, where it fell and mixed with the gentle lapping of the waves with more to follow.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kairi sat on an outside floor. Her feet dangled over the edge and they swung back and forth as she read a fantasy book. She was so engrossed into the story of the Swan Princess, she didn't notice the ruckus below her until, "Kairi, Kairi!" Kairi snapped the book closed and set it down. She recognized the voice, it was Tidus's!  
  
She practically flew down the steps in alarm. What happened? Was someone in trouble?!  
  
Just in case, she grabbed a first aid kit on her way down and found everyone crowded around something. "Is everyone okay? What's going on?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Selphie and Wakka parted and there, Kairi saw an unconscious form of a girl, no older than the rest of them. Kairi hurried over, the first aid kit in hand. She spotted Sora in front of her, kneeling on the other side of the girl. He looked worried as Kairi turned her attention to the figure lying in front of her.  
  
The girl had jet-black hair that from the looks of it, was very long and fell to her middle back. Kairi couldn't tell her eye color, at least not yet. Not until she could revive her.  
  
She felt for the girl's temperature and it seemed she had a burning fever. Kairi tugged open the lid of the kit and tried to find something that would help. Getting a cooling gel pad, Kairi placed it on the sick girl's forehead.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the air turned cooler. Kairi had instructed Riku to get a blanket as she and the others stayed to care for the stranger. Minutes later, they had bundled the girl up and the fever was quickly diminishing.  
  
Slowly, but surely, the girl's eyelids opened and reveal dark-red eyes. "What's going on?" Kairi heard Sora breathe a sigh of relief as he said, "We thought you were a goner. You came with a bad fever. You doing okay now?"  
  
"I guess," the girl replied quietly. Her ruby eyes darted to Kairi and everyone else. Her gaze sent a chill up Kairi's skin. Something was off and suddenly, Kairi didn't feel so happy that she'd saved the girl....  
  
Kairi didn't like to make judgements before she got to know someone, but she just didn't really like this girl. She was.... What's the word? Creepy?  
  
"Who are you all, anyway?" the stranger asked. Sora began introducing everyone, "My name's Sora and these are my friends. There's Wakka, Tidus, and Riku," he said pointing to each of the boys, "The girl in the yellow is Selphie and the one who saved you is Kairi." Kairi mustered a small smile for the newcomer, but the black-haired girl didn't even try to smile back. Instead she faced everyone else and said in a sticky sweet voice, "My name's Selena. Happy to meet you," she darted a glance to Kairi, "Thanks for... saving me, Kaisy, Kerri, Kari."  
  
"It's Kairi. And I'm glad you're okay," Kairi said. Was it just her, or did Selena just not like her?  
  
"Right, Kairi," Selena emphasized Kairi's name in a mocking tone that seemed unheeded by everyone else. She managed a small smirk before her eyes drew away from Kairi's lavender ones.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
Kairi rubbed the trailing remains of her tears roughly away. She didn't want Selphie to see them. Instead, Kairi turned her head and smiled at her friend, "Hi, what're you doing here?"  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes, "As usual. That Selena girl is taking all the guys' attention away and keeping it to herself only. I had nothing to do and came here looking for you to talk to." But when Selphie caught Kairi's gaze directly, she saw tears glazed over Kairi's eyes.  
  
Immediately, Selphie became concerned for her friend, "Hey, what's wrong? She gotten to you too?"  
  
Kairi shook her head, "No. It's just. Sora never spends the same amount of time with me anymore. He's always off walking around on his own, or looking for Selena if he's not already hanging around her." Selphie plopped down next to her depressed friend, "Hey don't sweat it. Those boys'll be back to normal soon. And one more thing, have you ever tried to tell Sora your feelings?"  
  
Kairi blushed. She mentally cursed the sun for being so bright and allowing her friend to see the noticeably red stain on her cheeks. "No....What're you getting at? What feelings?" Kairi looked away trying to hide her face. She heard Selphie snickering, "You know EXACTLY what I mean. Everybody knows you like Sora!"  
  
"Errrr...." It wasn't the most intelligent comeback, but what Selphie said was *cough* sort of true.  
  
The yellow-clad girl didn't hear Kairi, or if she did, she didn't show it and kept on talking, "I mean, you two are PERFECT together! And it's so true so don't you deny it! I think you should tell him how you feel about him so that way, Selena won't be able to butt in and ruin everything! Tonight seems like a good time, I wonder when's the wedd----"  
  
"Stop! Okay, I'll tell him tonight, you needn't worry," Kairi sweat- dropped. She put her hands up in mock surrender.  
  
Selphie just smiled smugly and her jolly green eyes sparkled as if she completed one of the biggest tasks in her life, "And you promise I'll be your bridesmaid right???"  
  
"WHAT???!!!!" Now that came out of nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi and Selphie were in the wooden kitchen making sandwiches for everyone. Lunch was one of the best meals of the day. Everyone would relax and enjoy the sun for a while before hurrying off to do whatever. The two girls chatted as usual, waiting for their friends to show up.  
  
But when they didn't, Kairi and Selphie decided to look for them. The two searched around the top deck and middle deck. No one. Kairi was inside the storage room when Selphie came in and tugged on her arm, "I think I heard them. Let's go check it out." Both of them hurried out and Selphie lead Kairi to the back of their wooden tree house.  
  
Sure enough, when the two of them came closer and closer, they heard voices. Both of them quietly spied from the corner.  
  
"Wow Selena, this is so awesome! Nobody couldn make better lunches than this!" It was Tidus who said that and immediately, Kairi could almost feel her friend shrink into a ball before her. Kairi knew she wasn't the only one in their circle of friends with a crush. Selphie really admired Tidus, and to have Tidus say something like that. It must've been harsh...  
  
Kairi saw everyone else nod their heads with the exception of Riku, but the thing is, Sora was among the ones who agreed! Then she heard him say, "Yeah, I know. You have mad cooking skills, Selena!"  
  
"Why thanks, boys. It was such a pleasure really. If you want, I can make more meals for you all in the future," Selena's sickly sweet voice floated out. It made a shiver go up Kairi's spine. But what hurt her most was Sora's reply, "Sure."  
  
Selphie felt something wet land on her hand and she realized it was a tear. "Kairi..." Slowly and quietly, they backed away and hurried off, but they didn't notice someone's mysterious blue eyes follow their retreating forms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie and Kairi skipped lunch and placed the sandwiches in the small fridge for another day. Their tears were long gone, but their hearts still ached. Kairi could almost touch the depression in the air. It was just so thick around them, it became unnerving even to herself. Instead, both of them were currently sweeping about the rooms and floors to keep busy and focus on something. Selphie was found in the storage room, cleaning it out and brushing every last speck of dirt or dust she found and Kairi occupied herself with mopping the floor above.  
  
The sun would be up for another two hours or so and then night would fall. It was best to finish some housework.  
  
Kairi heard two pairs of footsteps and when she turned, she realized that it was only Selphie and...Riku. She propped the mop and water bucket by a wall and walked towards her friends when they motioned for her to come over.  
  
"What's up?" Kairi faked a cheerful smile.  
  
Riku looked serious, but he loosened up when she stopped in front of him and Selphie. "I need to talk to you two for a moment." With that he turned around and walked down the steps. Selphie and Kairi looked at each other in confusion and both gave a shrug before following after Riku.  
  
He led them to the dock and all of them sat, watching the sun start to drop and begin it's descend down toward the horizon. Selphie shifted uncomfortably beside Kairi and spoke first, "What did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
Riku looked at her and Kairi before replying, "I saw you two earlier today watching us. And I figured you might want to know what's going on."  
  
He paused for them to agree so Kairi quietly urged, "Go on."  
  
Riku sighed and looked back at the horizon. The sun seemed to have fallen closer to the sea's edge, "Selena had offered lunch for the guys. I didn't want any so I sat out, but followed them. I just have this weird feeling that, Selena isn't someone to trust so easily."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.  
  
"There's just something about her. She acts,.....flirty, in a scary way. And take my advice, stay away from her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen and everyone had shown up for dinner a while ago, except for Selphie and Kairi. They were supposed to be in their respective rooms. Well at least Selphie was in hers, but Kairi had gone out for a walk.  
  
The white sand beneath her shoes parted with each stroll. What was she to do with Selena? To her, Riku was right and he also had the same feeling when it came to mentioning the black-haired girl. She was just plain creepy.  
  
The auburn-head went to the secret place. And sat down. Somehow, she felt comforted there. When she looked up again, Kairi came face-to face with the drawing on the wall of the paopu fruit. It brought back so many memories of everything they've been through. Especially the memories with Sora in them. They were so happy then.  
  
Kairi heard a rustle behind her and stood up quickly, alarmed. The blue moonlight cast an eerie shadow upon the place she was looking at. Then, a figure emerged, their dark garnet eyes flashed. Before Kairi could even utter a surprised gasp, a fist dug into her stomach and she collapsed in pain.  
  
She brought a hand to her newly inflicted wound and fell into a barrage of darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora walked around looking for a certain red-haired girl. Riku had informed him that Kairi was feeling upset and that he should go check on her. Selphie had said that Kairi should be in her room, so that was where he was headed for. But Sora wondered. Just why was Kairi unhappy?  
  
He walked up a flight of stairs that would lead him to Kairi's door. It only took him a few moments to reach her room. He knocked on her door and waited. No sound. Sora quirked an eye-brow before saying, "Kairi? It's me, Sora. Can you open up?"  
  
He waited for a response. Still none. He sighed and pushed open the door. And turned on the lights. Her things lay neatly placed, but no one was there. She was missing, "I better tell the others."  
  
Meanwhile, Kairi woke up to the harsh aching pain in her stomach. She felt a little nauseated and fought back the urge of fainting again. Then it clicked. She had been attacked! Kairi struggled to sit up, but found that her arms and legs were bound in thick ropes. Kairi took in her surroundings. She was at the dock. "What am I doing here?!"  
  
A cruel laugh lifted the hairs on Kairi's neck, "You're rendered helpless under my care. Nobody to save you now."  
  
Kairi managed to "sit" in a kneeling position with some difficulty. She recognized that voice; it was Selena's! "Selena? But why?!"  
  
"That's right. It's me. As for 'why'? I simply despise you. You're just an obstacle in the way for my path towards Sora's affection! Ever since I first saw him when I arrived here from nowhere, I've taken interest in him. And there's no way you'll interfere with me anymore! At least, not when I'm finished with you first. I'm not going to let you take away that hottie," Selena sneered. Her red irises glowed with pure malice. But Kairi winced when Selena mentioned Sora as a "hottie". The word was so lustful it was sick.  
  
Kairi found herself fired up as she shot back, "You like Sora just because he's cool and good-looking? That's just wrong! Someone you want to care about should be someone you really love, not lust over!"  
  
"Shut up!" Selena backhanded Kairi across the cheek. Kairi's head snapped to the side as she bit back the tears, caused by the stinging sensation left on her face. It hurt, it really hurt, but she would stay strong.  
  
"No! You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
Selena's eyes just grew more furious with Kairi's equally matched. But the now helpless girl could only glare, or else she would've smacked Selena straight back.  
  
"You're putting an earlier death penalty up for yourself. I guess I'll just have to end your life sooner than planned," Selena growled. She took Kairi by the shoulders and shoved her over the edge of the dock.  
  
Kairi let out a surprised scream before she plunged into the biting cold sea. She looked up and saw her voice being turned into air bubbles and being muffled by the water. Kairi could almost see Selena's laughing eyes. Laughing at how futile Kairi's struggles for the surface were.  
  
The energy Kairi put into trying to move, did her no good. She could feel her head become dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Finally, her instincts kicked in and made her suck in for breath. Instead, salt water flooded her lungs and more air was forced out of her. Kairi's last organized thought was, she was drowning, and no one would be able to save her this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora and the crew were searching and looking everywhere. They had scanned the entire inside of the tree house and had moved their searches outside, a little ways away from their "home".  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
Everyone called her name and each time receiving no response. Selphie became more and more frantic and Tidus and Wakka just looked thoroughly worried for their friend. Even Riku seemed bitterly anxious too.  
  
Suddenly, Sora heard a scream and a loud splash. Everybody paused too and listened. They could hear someone.... Laughing? And it was coming from the dock where nobody had thought to carry his or her search.  
  
"That sounded like Kairi!" Sora exclaimed hurriedly.  
  
The group of five ran for the dock and saw Selena crouched by the edge, staring into the water below.  
  
"Selena!"  
  
The dark-haired girl turned towards Sora's voice, "Yes?" She was surprised about being caught, but she chided to herself that if she remained innocent looking, they might not suspect anything.  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes at her in a threatening way; seeing right past the fake mask. He spoke in a harsh accusing tone, "What did you do with Kairi?"  
  
Selena just stiffened, "Wh-what're you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!"  
  
Selphie fumed. She too could see through Selena's dark desires, "Don't you deny it! You know exactly what we're saying. So where did you put Kairi?!"  
  
"How dare speak to me like that?! I'm innocent! I did nothing with that girl!"  
  
"Why you-----" Selphie began, but Tidus restrained her from charging angrily at that bit---- *witch*. "Tidus! Let me go!" He shook his head and motioned for her to calm down.  
  
Wakka didn't want to accuse Selena of anything yet, but he found himself asking, "Well. We heard Kairi's scream and maybe she fell into the water, so we came here to check it out. It might've been you so..."  
  
Selena laughed, "Oh yeah, that was me! I almost fell into to the water, but I didn't."  
  
But Sora was now becoming suspicious too. Something wasn't right, "Then what's with all the splashing noise?"  
  
When Selena couldn't give a reason, Riku stepped in, "Sora, don't you see? She's just lying." Selena's fiery orbs looked into Riku's ice-blue daggers. Sora stepped back when realization hit him. Kairi was-----  
  
"Kairi!" he brushed past Selena and looked into the dark waters. There were air bubbles on the surface, but there was no sign of her!  
  
"Sora, no!" Tidus yelled, but he was too late. Sora had already dove into the water leaving uneven ripples on the surface.  
  
Underneath in the dark waters, he could barely see a thing. The only guiding light source was the moon's rays, but they didn't help much. He could only see about seven feet ahead of him and the deeper he went, the more darkness shrouded in on him. But he saw a few bubbles before him and swam further down to find it's source. He only had to swim a few feet until his hand grazed something soft and smooth.  
  
It was an arm! And when he squinted down further, he could see exactly who it was.  
  
Kairi's eyes were closed and what was left of her air supply was slipping little by little from the corner of her mouth. She looked as lifeless as a rag doll and twice as vulnerable. He swam quickly towards her and grasped onto her cold form. He tried to get one of her arms over his shoulder to make his movements easier, but realized the binds that bound them behind her back.  
  
His eyes widened in shock, did Selena seriously try to drown Kairi?! How could she do such a thing...  
  
He wrapped an arm around Kairi's shoulders and using his free limbs, he started for the surface. As he neared their destination, Sora didn't find any remaining air bubbles coming from Kairi. She was completely out of oxygen! He burst forth as fast as he could, clutching Kairi's unmoving body tighter to himself.  
  
Sora could feel his lungs burning for air and beginning to grow sluggish in his movements. The longer he stayed underwater the more desperate he became to have just a breath of oxygen. When he was a few feet to the surface, he could hear his friends' calling his and Kairi's names. Knowing that his friends were counting on him to be all right and save Kairi, it renewed his energy and he felt the sudden cool-hot feel of adrenaline rush through to all his muscles and pumped harder upwards.  
  
The keyblade wielder felt his head burst out from under the thin surface as he gasped for fresh air. It felt like all his senses were returning to him and continued to take in more breaths, savoring each.  
  
"Sora! Kairi!" he heard Riku shout.  
  
He swam towards Riku's voice and soon felt himself and Kairi being pulled up onto the dock. After he regained his breath, everyone crowded around Kairi and him. Sora and Riku took out their switchblades and began cutting at Kairi's ropes. When her arms and legs were freed, Sora felt an unknown anger flood over him when he saw the dark bruises on Kairi's pale skin caused by the tight binds.  
  
He snapped his attention and looked around for Selena. His eyes found her a distance away by a palm tree and tied to it by Selphie's jump rope. Her bright red eyes glowered straight back at him. He turned away after giving a final glare and stared at Kairi. Nobody moved because of the shock that overcame him or her. Sora was the first to react and say something, "Selphie, I need you to help me revive Kairi."  
  
The girl nodded her head once and inched closer to Kairi and Sora moved to the other side. Riku, Tidus, and Wakka stood nearby in case Sora or Selphie asked for anything. They watched the two with worry and in Riku's case, he remained calm, but inside, he was probably the one raging with the most anxiety out of the three witnesses.  
  
"You ready?" Selphie asked Sora gently.  
  
Sora nodded and peered at Kairi's face and his eyes traveled to her lips and suddenly, he blushed and began to get nervous. Selphie glanced at him and smiled. His eyes always told all and she inwardly giggled. "On a count of three," she said.  
  
"One," Sora began with a sudden firm tone.  
  
"Two," Selphie continued.  
  
"Three," they both said and began to perform CPR. Selphie gave a few pushes over Kairi's chest and then it was Sora's turn to do his part.  
  
The boy bent forward pinching Kairi's nose and gave breath to Kairi. No reaction. After Selphie gave a few more pushes he repeated his part. It continued like this for a while before everyone started to get a bit antsy with the not reacting Kairi.  
  
Sora checked her pulse once more. Kairi was going to wake up and he knew it. No matter what the others thought. "Come on, Kairi," he whispered into her ear, "You can live if you try."  
  
Almost right after he said that, Kairi began to stir the slightest bit. Riku and uncrossed his arms and Tidus and Wakka took a step forth. Selphie took her chance and pushed against Kairi's lungs and stopped for Sora to give another breath of oxygen.  
  
When his lips met hers, Sora could feel the warmth returning to Kairi's clammy skin. Sora took his mouth off hers and watched with relief as Kairi began to sputter and cough. He helped her into a sitting position and realized that everyone was crowded around them, all rejoicing.  
  
"Alright! Sleeping beauty has awakened from a close-to-eternal sleep! All thanks to the daring young prince," Tidus joked as he patted Sora on the back. Sora rolled his eyes at his friend, "Right, then do one of you mind getting a towel or something?" He grinned at his friends.  
  
"I'll get it!" Wakka jumped to his feet and ran away, disappearing from sight.  
  
Kairi blinked and few times to get rid of the remaining droplets of water from her eyes. What happened? One moment she was drowning and fighting for her life and the next she's sitting on the dock safe and sound.  
  
"Hey, you okay, Kairi?" she heard Selphie asked worriedly.  
  
"What...?"  
  
Selphie took that as a good sign and hugged her dripping wet friend, "Oh my god, IthoughtyouweregoingtodrownwhenwerealizeditwasSelenawhotriedthatstunttokilly ou, I'mjustreallygladyou'resafeandsound-------"  
  
Tidus let out a good-natured laugh and everyone else grinned from ears to ear. Kairi rubbed her temples still smiling but asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Sora saved you from drowning to death," Riku said with a slight hint of jealously. But Kairi didn't notice and looked up to see her spiky-haired hero sitting nearby, dripping in seawater like her. She gave him a warm smile and shivered as a gust of cold wind brusheded over her soaked body.  
  
Luckily, Wakka arrived with a large thick towel. Sora took it and wrapped the furry material over his and Kairi's shoulders. Everyone backed away and Riku called, "We're gong to take Selena to the main island. We'll see you two later."  
  
Selphie began protesting, but caught onto Riku's hint when Tidus placed a hand on her shoulder and winked. She grinned and changed her exterior, "Oh yes! We'll take the missy over there to the island patrol. Toodles!"  
  
The green-eyed girl ran over to the fuming Selena and after a few quick adjustments, Selphie and the three boys lead the dark-haired girl to a wooden boat. Wakka pushed their transportation away from the dock and within a minute or two, the small group left Sora and Kairi alone and out of sight.  
  
Both of them stood up, still keeping the towel wrapped firmly around their shoulders. Kairi trembled lightly. Even with a huge towel to keep her warm, she was still freezing.  
  
"Cold?" Sora asked in a semi-amused tone.  
  
"N-not at all," Kairi muttered.  
  
"Yeah right." Sora grinned and led Kairi to the secret spot, away from the breeze. They sat down and leaned against a rock wall opposite of their drawing of themselves sharing a paopu fruit. The place held so many memories, each of them taking a special place at heart.  
  
Both sat in silence pondering, thinking about the long night they had. Finally, Kairi broke the silent atmosphere with a question that had lingered in her mind since she was rescued by Sora, "How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
Sora looked at her with his azure gaze. Something in his eyes held what seemed to be a deep care. "All of us thought we heard you scream while looking around for you. We saw Selena by the dock and we got suspicious and we were proved right that Selena was trying to kill you. You don't know how worried everyone was."  
  
"Even you?" Kairi asked quietly.  
  
Sora looked surprised, "Yeah, of course I was worried too. You mean a lot to me. We're friends."  
  
Kairi felt tears brim her eyes and threaten to fall, "What about Selena? Didn't she mean more to you than me?"  
  
"Was that what you were thinking? Kairi you know that's not true," Sora said. Was that the reason their friendship had distanced?  
  
"But you always wanted to spend time with her! You were always looking for her and you never had much time for me," by now, tears had found their way down her cheeks and were flowing freely. What she said sounded really selfish, but that was exactly how she felt. There was no denying feelings and when they came out in such a rush, there was no other way, but to be sincere and truthful.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really. But at first, I thought Selena was nice person and I thought it'd be nice to have a new friend. You know, get to know people. But I guess I did go over board and left you in the sand," Sora said. He never knew any of this stuff until now when Kairi had brought him to a point of understanding, "I'll try to be more careful next time. I should have watched over you more."  
  
Kairi hid her face behind her bangs, "It wasn't completely your fault, and I won't hold a grudge against you. I suppose, both of us should have been careful. But still, you might've had mixed feelings so, why did you even save me?"  
  
He drew an arm around Kairi's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She let her head relax at the crook of his neck.  
  
Sora could feel tears soak into his damp clothing. Somehow, he felt an irresistible urge to comfort her. He let his own head rest on top of her hair and held onto her tighter. They stayed like that for a while until Kairi's tears had subsided.  
  
The boy pulled her away gently and laid a finger under Kairi's chin and lifting it up slowly so their eyes would meet, "You know I really care about you and that our bond's going to be as strong as ever, no matter how long we live. That's why I saved you, Kairi."  
  
Kairi couldn't believe her ears. So Sora really did feel about her as much as she felt for him. "And Sora? I care about you too." They both smiled at each other, knowingly. Sora and Kairi felt something at that instant. It was like their hearts gave off a magnetic force, drawing the two together, and before they knew it, they felt each others warm lips pressed softly against the other. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but it was a kiss full of meanings. Meanings described in only one word.  
  
They drew apart and Kairi collapsed against Sora, the two embracing in a warm hug. Before Kairi fell asleep in the comforting bliss, she murmured, "I love you, Sora."  
  
And he whispered back, "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^-^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sap, sap, and more sap. But it was good sap, ne? *smiles* I don't know if I did a good job on it, but I write so people actually enjoy reading my stories. Please tell me how I did and NO flames. Thank you! ^^  
  
=^-^= 


End file.
